


Let Us Love Again

by Alyss_inwonderland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cat/Human Hybrids, Delinquents Hyunho, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung can talk to cats, M/M, MCD (Past), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Princes Hyunho, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_inwonderland/pseuds/Alyss_inwonderland
Summary: Where delinquents Hyunho saves Jisung from getting beaten up when saving a stray. Jisung is delighted when Hyunho offers to help rescue stray kittens for his shelter, not realizing they’ve been waiting for him for centuries or why there’s bite marks on their victims.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Hyunminsung story?? Like I always loved the ship but never wrote about them so yes here it is! Also I lost a bet with satan so there's that too. Anyway!! This is a collab with @hyunsungenerato uwu Please enjoy :))

_ “Maybe, if fate will allow it, we will love again. But for now, only time will tell.” _

* * *

_ In a faraway past…  _

"Ryno, I'm only doing this because I must repay my debt to you." 

"I know, Sky." Ryno muttered, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, "And for that, I am grateful." He never thought things would come to this, but here they are, standing in a small cottage in the vast meadow, wishing for a miracle that only time will tell. 

Sky frowned, lips falling into a thin line. Is this the right thing to do? Will it do any good? He didn’t know, especially when he’s never done such a thing before. Truthfully, the concept isn’t impossible. He’s heard many have accomplished it, mostly because they too had lost a loved one. But for him to try it himself, he just hopes he doesn’t regret the consequences. 

"I can hear you thinking." Ryno spoke after a second of tense silence, eyes calculating as he scans the young witch. Sky snorted. 

"You're a vampire, not a mind-reader, Sir." He humbly jokes, albeit afraid to be beheaded if he takes anything too far. "It might take ages you know. We don’t know when this miracle will happen, or  _ if _ it will happen." 

"I know,” was Ryno's short reply. 

Sky gripped his grimoire tighter, glancing behind him where Sam stood, the young prince hasn't spoken a single word since they arrived with solemn looks, "You might never see him with you,” he reminded Ryno, attempting to back out even when it’s too late.

"I know." 

_ ‘Maybe you'll even move on’ _ , was at the tip of Sky’s tongue but he held himself back from saying anything further. It wouldn’t do him any good to be brutally beaten, teeth marks on his neck to boot. 

After another few seconds of painfully tense silence, Sam broke it for the first time. It even jolted Sky because the witch did not expect him to speak at all, considering how his usual cheerful demeanor had disappeared.

"Even if that happens,” Sam’s voice was a mere whisper, so quiet that it was almost impossible to hear, yet his eyes fixed on the window, "the fact that we will be able to see him smile once more is enough." 

Ryno's face softened, eyes holding an overwhelming amount of sadness as he gathered his fiancé in his arms, brushing the tears that glistened on the younger prince’s eyes. 

Dammit. They'll never move on at all. 

* * *

The pair exited the house feeling a little lighter than before if that was even possible. 

"It’s alright, everything will be alright, my love." Ryno murmurs softly, hoping to console his fiancé. There was no response. He was always the more doubtful one. 

Sam tilts his head up. Far into the distance, beautiful towers stood proudly, waving their flags almost in mockery. Others looked at them with awe and wonder but to Sam, it was only with contempt. Ryno's sure he mirrored the same expression the minute he moved his gaze at the building.

The wind howls, almost in mourning for what’s about to come. There’s a dreaded feeling rising in their hearts, like a painful vine of thorns that intertwines so tightly it’s almost suffocating. 

Soon enough, he heard the slice of a sword that then was accompanied by a loud thud that echoed into the quiet sky. It rang painfully in Ryno's head. 

Sam must have noticed the way Ryno tensed up because he took a hold of his hand, fingers interlocking to keep them from shaking so much, not that he was any better, "He's gone, isn’t he?" It was a question, but they both already knew the answer.

Ryno took in a deep breath and tightened his grip, "For now,” he mutters, holding back any unshed tears. They took measures, he convinced himself, measures that could bring about a miracle if Sky came through. A flutter of hope dared to cross his heart. 

This is the last time he'll ever suffer. 

Please. Let him be happy, let him smile as he always loved to do.

_ ‘I promise, we will meet once more. And when that time comes, let us love again.’ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s alive! He’s alive, Minho!” 
> 
> “I know he is.”

_ In modern time… _

* * *

Han Jisung is a coward. 

Or, a pussy, if you wanna be more vulgar. But is it vulgar? Pussy comes from the word pusillanimous which does mean coward in Latin so shouldn’t it be a fancier and Shakespearean way to say it? Either way, the point still stands.

Han Jisung is a coward.

But by God is he a fucking  _ idiot _ .

He should have walked away, should have turned the other direction and not taken a second glance back. But did he? No, of course not. 

Because Han Jisung was an idiot.

It was supposed to be a short walk around the neighborhood, but the loud shouts of glee from a nearby alleyway caused him to switch directions, heading towards the sound. And now he was in this mess.

“Hey, what the fuck?! Stop that!” Jisung recognises the sound; a stray cat. It was starving and its broken cries for help were gut wrenching, especially when it was just beaten by the two men who now glare at Jisung. It didn’t help that Jisung could understand cats.

The two men stop momentarily, looking up and down at Jisung, clearly underestimating him. They were right, Jisung has no man power at all, let alone horsepower. These two? They look like they have a lot of horsepower. 

“Mind your own fucking business.” One of the guys snarls at him as the other just laughs. 

Wow. They’re underestimating him so much that they haven’t even moved an inch, like they couldn’t imagine he can do anything to them at all. Well, in their case, he might not but he wasn’t about to give up now.

“ _ You _ mind your own business. What the fuck you bothering the cat for?” Jisung snarls back, tries to put on his best angry face but he doesn’t think it does much. 

They laugh at him again, one walking away from the cat and towards Jisung. He refuses to take a step back, but he doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to with his legs frozen and stuck in place.  _ Fuck _ . 

Maybe he was a coward after all. 

“So what if we’re bothering a little kitty? It was gonna end up dying on the streets anyway.” The man scoffs, stopping when he’s within distance of Jisung. The blonde feels himself holding his breath, thinking this was definitely gonna end badly if he doesn’t shut his mouth.

“You’re awful! You don’t deserve to be happy after tormenting the poor thing!”

Oops. Too late.

The man’s face grows a beet red, and he’s moving closer. Right before the man is able to land a punch, Jisung squeezing his eyes tightly as he puts his weak arms up in defense, there’s a shout. 

Strangely, Jisung doesn’t feel any pain, not at all what he expected considering how close he was to being hit. Slowly, he opens his eyes. He doesn’t expect his mouth to fall open at the sight. 

A stranger stands in front of him, blocking the guy’s punch. Now, if this was any stranger, Jisung would have said thanks and maybe offer them a free visit to the cat shelter. But this stranger… Jisung might want more than that, including maybe, sliding into his messages? Asking for that number?

He’s beautiful, that’s pretty much the only way Jisung could describe the stranger in front of him. Dark hair, parted in the middle like it was styled so effortlessly, with a perfectly scoped nose and eyes so deep Jisung could get lost in them. He had a single earring on his right lobe, a simple silver ring.

“Found you.” The stranger murmurs just as another stranger appears behind him and helps Jisung up. Despite them looking rough and intimidating, their hold on Jisung was pretty gentle.

“Found me? What am I? A fucking game of hide and seek?” Jisung doesn’t understand but the tone sounds a little rude,  _ hmph _ . “What’s your name, anyway?”

“You're a boring game of hide and seek, didn’t even require much effort.” The stranger drawls lazily. Okay, even if he doesn’t understand, that’s  _ rude _ . “It’s Minho, darling.”

“So predictable.” The one holding Jisung says with a grin. Jet black hair that’s a little long, but with soft bangs that frame his pretty face. In fact, everything about this stranger was pretty too! From his long lashes to his pink, plump lips. He too, only wore a single earring that was identical to the other stranger, except his was on his left lobe. 

Jisung has no idea what his name is- he kinda wants to ask.

“Motherfucker-!”

“Min, should I help?” The guy asks breezily, resting his arms comfortably around Jisung. So comfortable that Jisung thinks he belongs there, except he doesn’t know who these people are. Maybe Minho will say his name so Jisung will know?

“Nope!” Goddammit. No name.

Whatever, even if curiosity kills the cat, the answer will still bring him back (plus, don’t cats have nine lives anyways?). “Hey,” Jisung whispers towards the guy near him, “What’s your name?”

“Hyunjin!” The guy - Hyunjin - removes his arms around Jisung and inspects him carefully, treating him like he was someone fragile and delicate, “You okay?”

“Yeah I am! But is um, Minho…?” He trails off, wincing when he sees Minho chasing the two (badly beaten) guys off with a stick. Where did he get a stick from? Oh well, at least he’s fine.

“Okay ouch, don’t look-” Hyunjin says and gains Jisung’s attention by waving his hands in front of his face like a magician, “Look at my hands, see anything?” He asks, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Jisung tilts his head to the side, what the hell is Hyunjin trying to do? “No-?” Just then Hyunjin takes one hand behind Jisung’s ear and then retreats it, revealing a shiny object between his fingers.

“Boom, a quarter.” He says proudly as the shorter gasps in surprise.

“ _ Oh my god! How did you do that _ ?” Jisung whispers in awe. Hyunjin gives him the quarter and Jisung marvels at it as if it's gold. He’s always been a fan of magic (tricks), screw it if his childhood innocence never faded.

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Hyunjin winks. Jisung feels like he’s about to explode but in a good way, magic tricks do that to him.

Minho comes back again with the kitten in his arms. “I’m about to; you have a lot of loose change.” He deadpans and then cracks up when Hyunjin lets out an offended “Hey!”. All that falls deaf to Jisung’s ears when he sees the cat in Minho’s arms.

“Kitty…” Jisung whimpers, eyes watering. It was barely alive, god how ruthless can people be?

“What should we do?” Minho murmurs quietly as if he’s afraid Jisung will burst into tears at any moment. He probably would, not going to lie.

“I own a cat shelter, we should go back there.” Jisung stops, blinking as he registers his words and looks at the two strangers in a panic. “I-i mean, you can go! I can take the cat. Thank you for helping me.”

“No!” Jisung startles at Hyunjin’s loud refusal, the stranger quickly realizing his mistake and bowing his head a little in shame. The taller man looks afraid; of what, Jisung doesn’t know, but he doesn’t look like he wants Jisung to leave them. “I-if it’s okay, we can take you back.”

“Yeah, just in case those bastards appear again.” Minho chimes, glancing down at the cat, almost as if he’s seen it somewhere, but shakes his head. “Also, we’re worried about the cat.”

Jisung blinks again, looking at the cat before glancing up at the two strangers. He doesn’t know why, but he’s not afraid. He’s not afraid of them like he was those two men, and maybe it’s because they helped him save a poor cat than beat it up. 

But also, there’s something else. Something that tells him he should let them come, let them enter and stay in his life. He doesn’t know why, it’s almost just like a gut feeling he has.

Maybe he should trust it. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“It’s a he.” Jisung says after checking. The cat’s still trembling slightly, trying to stand on its own paws, “Oh poor you, I'm so sorry. We need to get him to the vet for a check up, I'm afraid he might be suffering from worse injuries.”

The cat shelter is filled to the brim with cats, but it doesn’t have all the necessaries for treatment, especially for something as severe as this. Luckily, the vet was nearby and she was so lovely to Jisung. He hopes she isn’t busy. 

Minho looks at Hyunjin, the two sharing a silent conversation that makes Jisung wonder if they’re so close they can actually understand just through their eyes. He feels a little down at that, maybe left out. 

“Is there anything else we can help you with?” Hyunjin turns to Jisung, biting his lips like he hopes there is.

Unfortunately, Jisung has to disappoint him as he shakes his head. “No, I’ll be busy taking this little one to the vet.” He looks around the shelter, almost hoping to find an excuse for them to stay as well, but finding none. “Sorry, there isn’t much to do right now.” 

Hyunjin pouts, lips puffed so cutely Jisung blushes a little. The taller boy lets out a small sigh of disappointment as Minho rubs his back.

Minho gestures towards the door, asking silently, “Should we go now?” Although he doesn’t want to leave so soon either, it feels like they aren’t needed anymore.

Jisung hesitates, but nods, offering them a small, grateful smile. “Thank you guys, you’ve been a great help.”

“No problem, I hope he gets better,” Minho smiles, and it’s the first time Jisung has seen him smile and albeit it’s small, it’s blinding. 

“If you ever get into trouble, just yell for us and we’ll come immediately,” Hyunjin promises, taking hold of Jisung’s smaller hand and squeezing it tightly. It shouldn’t have affected this so much, especially when he doesn’t really know them, but he feels his heart warm. 

“I will.” Jisung says, smiling brightly, cheeks puffed cutely. That causes the two boys to pause, staring, lips parting slightly and it’s silent for a bit before Jisung grows worried. “Something wrong?” Shit, did he have food in his mouth again? He hopes not, that would be embarrassing. 

“No, no. Nothing is wrong.” Minho is quick to reassure him, taking Hyunjin away because the other boy was still holding onto Jisung’s hand. 

Hyunjin snaps out of his shock, giving Jisung a shy smile back. It’s cute. “Can we visit you sometime?” His voice is small, not at all like his looming figure over Jisung. The smaller glows. 

“Of course! Come by anytime!” Jisung says sweetly. They seem to relax at that, as if there was a chance he would say no. Jisung could never, not with two cute, pretty boys.

“Take care of yourself, alright? We wouldn’t want you to be in danger again,” Minho says. 

“I will!” Jisung waves, watching them walk out the door. When it shuts, all hell breaks loose. 

“ _ ‘I will!’ _ What the fuck, Jisung?!” There’s a scratchy voice, and if Jisung wasn’t so used to it, he would have jumped and ran for his life. Unfortunately, he was used to it. Sighing, he turns to the ginger cat in the top cage who scoffs, mocking the poor boy.

“Shut up! What was I supposed to say?”

“Maybe try being more obvious like  _ ‘Hey, I wanna tend your wounds tenderly after a gang fight’ _ you romantic fuck!” Another cat hollers from one of the cages where they’re sitting comfortably. 

Someone (read: a lot of people) might come and complain about the cats in their shelter being kept in cages but honestly, the whole building is free real estate. Plus, they actively choose to be in those cages and Jisung’s the one who’s continuously getting tortured.

He never asked for it but god kinda hates him so. Just his luck of being a person who understands the kitty language. Ah, what a wonderful ability to have. 

“I can’t just say that to strangers, Nico,” he argues and picks up the cat in his arms, noting happily that the cat is purring in his arms when he gives him some head scratches. 

“Yes you can.” Nico counters and Jisung leaves it at that, cats are stubborn as hell and there’s no use to even try winning a debate. 

He looks down at the cat in his arms, he’s orange with white spots all over, especially adorning his cheeks as if they were freckles. His brown eyes bore into Jisung’s, almost as if catching him in a trance.

“Jisung?” Nico’s meow snaps Jisung out of his daze. He shakes his head a little, clearing his suddenly foggy mind. Huh. That’s strange.

“Oh?” he says, glancing down at the cat again. Except the cat doesn’t do anything but nuzzle itself against Jisung. It must be feeling a little bit better if it can do that, Jisung thinks. “Well, time to rush to the vet for you, little guy-!” His hands feels only soft fur and-

Wait. That’s... different? Jisung sets the cat down on the table again, eyes widening in disbelief as he tries to find the injuries that were no longer on the cat’s body. “That can’t be. I saw you getting hurt! I saw your injuries!” he exclaims, feeling the soft fur again. Nope, absolutely nothing.

“I healed myself! Pretty impressive right?!” the cat exclaims, walking in a circle in which Jisung can only assume is the human equivalent of spinning around in their new dress.

“What- what the fuck? You’re a magical cat? Is there a supergirl nearby?” Jisung stutters, glancing around frantically. This must be some trick right? Or a dream?

The cat scoffs, arching its little kitten eyebrow. “Do I look like I have a moon on my forehead?” For reference, it even points its paw to its forehead.

“B-but-!”

“My name’s Felix,” the cat continues on and then stretches his body, letting out a pleased groan, “Thank you for saving me, I didn’t wanna use my powers on them because Minnie said not to hurt the normies.” 

Jisung just continues to stare blankly, honestly about to fall over because yes, he should be used to talking cats but talking  _ magical _ cats? That’s a whole nother level. 

“Oh come on! You can understand cats! You have magical powers too! Why are you so freaked out?” Felix points out, shaking his head like he’s scolding a child. Jisung certainly feels scolded. 

Jisung blinks. “Wait, you’re right, I didn’t think of it that way.”

“Exactly,” Felix nods, purring, “well, I should be going now-”

“No!” Jisung shouts and grabs Felix in his arms, “I don’t care if you’re a magical cat you’re staying with me until I’m sure you’re okay,” he says determinedly. Despite almost getting beaten up, he sure can hold a struggling cat who’s about to claw his eyes out. 

Felix meows in pain dramatically, “Let me go-!” 

Jisung looks at the cat in his arms with his most serious look ever. “I have snacks.”

“...I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

“Cheap ass,” a cat mutters. Felix is mildly offended even though it’s true. 

And Jisung? He just laughs happily. 

* * *

“He’s alive! He’s _ alive _ , Minho!” 

“I know he is.”

Hyunjin is over the moon as he actively paces around their bedroom, the rush of excitement never fading from the events of that afternoon.

He and Minho were on one of their daily walks in town, mostly on the lookout for anybody else they need to beat up. For some reason, there were a lot of bad guys in that town and whenever they see them, they just feel the need to beat them up. 

So maybe they didn’t have the best reputation among the bad guys, but it’s not like anybody else knew. Besides, it’s not like they ever lost before. How could they? They were superhumans after all.

“Hyunjin-ah,” Minho murmurs softly, opening his arms for his fiance as he sits on their lavish bed, “come here.”

Hyunjin pouts, but throws himself on the bed anyway, right into Minho’s arms who grunts under the weight of his lover. “You don’t seem so excited. Aren’t you happy we found him again?”

Minho hums, carding a hand through Hyunjin’s dark locks as the younger nuzzles into his chest. “Of course I’m happy. I just,” he pauses, trying to find the words, “don’t wanna scare him off, you know? He doesn’t know us, remember?”

There’s a sigh that escapes Hyunjin’s pouting lips as he makes little circles with his finger on Minho’s chest. “Yeah. I remember. But it doesn’t mean we can’t start over!” He sits himself up, facing his fiance, biting his lip. “Please, I don’t want to let him go again.”

“Oh, Jinnie,” Minho cups his face, leaving light kisses all over his face. He doesn’t like the sadden look that clouds over the younger’s face. “I know, I know. We found him now, and we won’t let go, okay?”

Hyunjin brightens a little, nodding. He rests himself back on Minho’s chest, cheek pressed against the hoodie the elder was wearing. “Hey, Min.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s rescue some stray cats.”

Minho stops, before the words click in his mind. Sometimes, he thinks his lover is so childlike it’s almost endearing. Correction, it  _ is _ endearing. “Sure, why not.”

There’s a comfortable silence before, “I’m thirsty.” 

Minho sighs as lips nibble at his neck, a light kiss here and there before they hover, almost as if they’re asking a question. “Yes, yes, go ahead. Geez, you would think you had your fill just recently.”

“I can’t help it! I’m a newborn, remember? Also seeing Jisung today contributed to this,” Hyunjin whines, nosing Minho’s neck. 

Minho snorts. “Since when does a few hundred years still make you a newborn?” There’s a finger that jabs at his side that makes him laugh, humming an approval. 

When he feels the familiar sensation of fangs sinking into his neck, he can’t help but sigh as he runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s locks, holding the boy steady as he drinks. Minho thinks that compared to the first time Hyunjin drank from him, this was much more relaxing. 

It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to finish, licking away the excess blood that trails down his lover’s neck, the marks closing slowly. He’s always been a little messy when feeding, but luckily, Minho never minds. Once he’s satisfied, he leans back and smiles innocently at the elder. 

“Look at you,” Minho brushes away the bangs that fall over Hyunjin’s eyes, tucking them around his ear. His thumb presses lightly against Hyunjin’s plump lips. “Did you have your fill, baby?”

“I did,” Hyunjin hums happily when Minho presses a short, but sweet kiss on his lips. A thought comes to mind when they snuggle under the covers. “I wonder what Jisung will say when he finds out.”

“That he has two vampires coming after him? He’ll scream.”

“Yeah...so maybe I don’t miss that part.”

* * *

“Where were you?” A lone magician glares at his familiar who walks through the door of the apartment like he owns the place, especially when he heads to sit on the couch, purring happily. 

The cat merely smirks, “Finding a new toy because god, are you  _ boring _ .” 

“Excuse me? You’re my familiar, Felix. I’m not your _ toy _ ,” the magician scoffs, heading to the couch just to sit down with enough force to send Felix into the air. “Besides, I’m making us money so we can afford this place.”

The cat (un)fortunately lands on his paws, but he isn’t happy with the treatment as he glares at his master. “If you just use your magic, you wouldn’t have to work, Seungmin.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, leaning back. “Listen, we were already caught once. Woojin-hyung will beat my ass if he finds out I did that again.”

“Maybe if you were good enough we wouldn’t have been caught,” Felix mutters under his breath.

“You were the reason we got caught, you nasty feline!” Seungmin snaps, throwing his hands in the air like he can’t with this goddarn familiar of his. 

When Felix merely sticks his tongue out at him, Seungmin sighs loudly. “So? Who’s your new toy? Please, not another annoying child.” He shudders as he remembers the last time.

“It’s the kid,” Felix licks his paw. “The one from all those years ago. Apparently, your spell worked.”

That stops Seungmin in his tracks, eyes widening as he turns to face Felix fully. He grabs the cat, causing the feline to yelp and hiss. “Is that true? You met him?” He’s shaking the cat by now, but he doesn’t care because he never expected this to happen. 

Sure, he told them he could do it but he didn’t think it would actually work. Honestly, he thought it would fail because that spell was way out of his league and he wasn’t even sure if he did it completely right either. God, what luck does that kid have?

“Let go of me!” Felix complains, huffing when Seungmin drops him. “That’s it, I’m done.” There’s a bright glow and instead of the cat that once stood on the couch, there was a grown boy with fresh blonde hair and a spray of freckles across his cheeks. “I hate you, oh my god.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Please, it’s not my fault you spend your time as a fucking feline.”

“Apologize to all the felines in the world, you magic bastard!”

“No.”

Felix huffs, kicking Seungmin’s legs as a poor attempt of revenge. “Anyway, those two found him. Apparently, they couldn’t believe it either. But the thing is,” Felix pauses his lips, humming, “I don’t think the kid remembers them.”

Now there was some interesting information. Seungmin’s lips curve into an innocent smile, yet everything about it held malice. The odds are still in his favor, it seems. 

“Good. I’ll make sure he never does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the first chapter! How is it?? :))


End file.
